Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt four
Shadow's, I regret to inform you that... stuff it. I can't think of anything to regret to inform you of, just forget it. Lets head to Japan and get curry with Mulan. The Land of Dragons You’ll end up in a bamboo grove, so watch the cut-scene and reacquaint yourself with Mushu and Mulan Ping. Once the cut-scene is over (there’s a lot of them in this game isn't there), go around collecting treasures. Save and head to the next area. Watch the cutscene and prepare to fight. This fight is made more difficult by the addition of the Moral bar (which I hate so much). Destroy Heartless to gain moral in the form of orbs, if you get hit you lose orbs. Once the battle's over, a talk bubble scene will commence and you get the chance to do something slightly constructive. Talk to Captain Shang and choose whatever mission you want. For simplicity's sake, we’ll go with the first one. Simply kick Heartless butt until they’re all dead. Take the next mission and do the same. Did I mention all of the missions have the bloody moral bar? The third one's different and is quite difficult for those playing on proud difficulty. Run around the encampment destroying heartless. The reason this is difficult is because the heartless are all hidden.... and because of the moral bar. After this you’ll be asked to clear the path up to the summit. Head towards the checkpoint, stay here for a while collecting treasures and then head up the mountain track. What we gotta do here is destroy the boulders and watch the stupid moral bar (I can’t wait for it to screw off). Simply put, kick butt, destroy boulders using the reaction commands and forget about the treasures for now because of the moral bar. When you’re done a talk bubble scene will play and after that you’ll end up in the village area. Go into the Moogle store, stock up on potions and other healing stuff and save. Once this is done, head into the village cave. Destroy the fireworks, collect treasures and then head to the bulk of the cave. A cut-scene will play and you’ll have to face Heartless by yourself (well you have Ping but she/he will most likely die about halfway through). Once this is done, head out of the cave and a cut-scene will play. Head up to the summit, collect treasures and head to the next area. What you gotta do here is face heaps of Rapid Thrusters. Don’t worry if you don’t defeat them all as you have a time limit. When that ends you’ll go through another cut-scene where Mushu launches a firecracker/bazooka to cause an avalanche which kill’s Shan Yu and also ends revealing Pings identity. This means Pin turns back into Mulan and it’s the end of the moral bar! After this cut-scene, head back towards the last area you were in before the fight and another cutscene will play. How anybody’s supposed to survive that is unknown to me, but Shan Yu is back and he ain't happy. Head back to the mountain pass and collect the treasures you ignored before and then head towards the Checkpoint. When you reach the Checkpoint, head towards the previously closed gate and into the Imperial City for another cutscene. After the cutscene is over, defeat the Heartless and move towards the palace. Prepare for your first Sora boss battle! . This boss is relatively easy, but should you die game over, stuff off King Mickey will come to save you. }} Once this is done a cut-scene will play. Shan Yu’s former sword will start to glow and unlock a path to another world and after that you’ll unlock the Hidden Dragon Keyblade. Next stop: Beast’s Castle. Home page | <-Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough